


let go whilst i hold you in my arms

by sapphic_civil_whore



Series: Pee at Yaz's [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Omorashi, Smut, Watersports, this is the kinkiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_civil_whore/pseuds/sapphic_civil_whore
Summary: The Doctor and Yaz are watching a movie and Yaz is desperate.





	let go whilst i hold you in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> Okay if you've read the tags and aren't into this kind of thing please leave or don't leave nasty comments. This is actually the kinkiest thing I have ever written and I can't believe I am posting it on main, or even posting it at all for that matter.
> 
> Special thanks to Grandma Thasmin for keeping me motivated and coming up with the very clever series name.
> 
> Any errors I am very sorry about.

At first the Doctor was embarrassed about how the first time she and Yaz went on an adventure without Graham and Ryan she forgot Yaz couldn’t just whip it out to pee like the boys did, leading to Yaz having an accident on the way back to the TARDIS. Then she realised she was also very turned on. After she had comforted Yaz and her girlfriend had gotten cleaned up they had some of the best sex the Doctor can remember having in her two thousand years of existence.

After that she decided to avoid it all together. She knew Yaz wouldn’t like it, so she just pretended it wasn’t something she wanted to happen again, even though on the nights Yaz was home visiting her family in Sheffield all the Doctor would have to do is think about it and she’d be so wound up she’d have to put the sonic to some less than savoury uses on the highest vibration setting. However, it was a few weeks later when the perfect opportunity popped up and the Doctor was feeling especially bold.

 

“Babe, let me up, I have to pee.” Yaz said shifting slightly uncomfortably in the Doctors arms. She’d already had the urge to go for the first thirty minutes of the movie but had left it until it was definitely a distraction before wanting to leave her girlfriends arms.

The Doctor moved to let her girlfriend up but as soon as she had unwrapped her arms from Yaz’s waist she decided against it and grabbed her tighter, “What if I don’t want to?” she whispered into Yaz’s ear before feeling the blush rise up her neck and released her hold on Yaz once again.

Yaz almost went to stand, however her confusion at the Doctor’s sudden outburst got the better of her, she stopped and turned her head towards her girlfriend, “why would you want me to stay on you? I’m going to be two minutes, it honestly won’t take long.”

The Doctor didn’t get embarrassed easily but right now she could feel the heat in her cheeks and looked down as she spoke, “uh you remember the other week? When you, you know?” she stammered out, that was such a stupid thing of course Yaz would remember it, the poor girl was so embarrassed she had cried about it for at least an hour whilst the Doctor held her trembling body and told her it was okay.

“You’re really asking if I remember when I humiliated myself and you had to walk next to me and my soaked jeans all the way back to the TARDIS? Of course, I remember it, how is that relevant to this? I have access to a bathroom now…”

The Doctor didn’t reply for a while and the pause in conversation reminded Yaz just how distracting her bladder was and she squirmed in the Doctors lap and the woman below her let out an indistinguishable noise which Yaz thought sounded very similar to a moan.

Then it dawned on her, “Wait, Doctor did you get off on watching me piss myself?” Yaz asked staring at her girlfriend inquisitively, a slight hint of disbelief in her tone. It honestly wouldn’t be the most unusual thing Yaz had ever found out about the Doctor.

“Look, I know it’s disgusting, you should just get up and go. Pretend this conversation never happened, we can move on and forget about it,” the Doctor still hadn’t looked her girlfriend in the eyes, this was too far, she was surprised Yaz hadn’t upped and bolted the minute she realised what was going on.

“No, it’s okay, it might not be something I’ve ever considered before but if it’s something you’re interested in then I’m willing to do this.” Yaz reassured her and she felt the Doctor release the breath she was holding underneath her.

“Yaz, thank you so much for not just running away, but if you really don’t want to, you can just go pee,” Yaz stopped her with a kiss, their lips mashing together with an intensity the Doctor wasn’t expecting.

“Seriously it’s okay though, if you want this I’m down, although you might have to run me through the specifics, because I don’t know exactly what you want.” Yaz thought about it for a while whilst the Doctor worked out what she wanted to say, it definitely wasn’t the weirdest thing they could be doing.

“I want, I want you to sit on my lap all squirmy and desperate,” she trailed off, Yaz nodded though encouraging her to continue, “I want you to sit all squirmy and desperate, whilst I hold you there until you’ve got no choice but to wet yourself Yaz. I just want you to wet yourself whilst you’re sat there on top of me.”

Yaz squirmed again, the Doctor talking about her releasing her bladder made her desire to do so increase considerably and she reached down to her crotch to try and abate some of the pressure that was building, “that I can do Doctor, just tell me if there’s anything else you want.” Yaz replied already feeling wetness pool between her thighs, she didn’t think she’d be into something like this but here she was hoping that soon her desire wouldn’t be the only thing dampening her panties.

“Okay,” the Doctor said grabbing Yaz’s wrist that was between her thighs, “just some rules: no hands and no letting go until the end of the movie,” Yaz whined as she felt the Doctor pull her hand away from her crotch. Her bladder throbbed in protest, Yaz had seen this movie and she knew they probably had just over an hour left.

Yaz and the Doctor both turned back to face the movie in silence. Yaz occasionally shifting in discomfort and letting out the odd breathy whine. The Doctor felt like her eyes were about to roll into the back of her head every time she heard one of the sounds Yaz made, she honestly wasn’t expecting her girlfriend to go along with this, but now that it was happening she couldn’t be happier. Her clit throbbed, and she pressed her own legs together underneath Yaz, trying to ease some of the building pressure, this in turn spread Yaz’s legs further apart and Yaz gasped her hand flying to her crotch before the Doctor grabbed it again and moved it away.

The sudden spread of her legs caused a tiny spurt of urine to escape Yaz’s throbbing bladder and she felt the warmth dampen the crotch of her panties, she didn’t think there was enough to show up on her jeans though, even if they were a lighter shade of blue compared to the ones she normally wears. Her composure was slipping, and she didn’t even think she’d make it another fifteen minutes let alone the forty-five that were probably remaining.

“Doctor, I don’t think I can hold on much longer,” Yaz whined trying to close her legs and cross them together, but the Doctor grabbed hold of her thighs and spread them further apart, and Yaz cried out as she felt another jet of piss spurt out of her, this time longer than the first and definitely enough to be visible. She regretted drinking two bottles of water and a cup of tea since her last trip to the bathroom.

“Yes, you can. I’ll help you,” the Doctor replied undoing the button on Yaz’s jeans and slipping her hand below her girlfriend’s waistband. As the Doctors thumb hit her clit Yaz sighed, the Doctors fingers felt good, and although she still had to pee urgently she knew it would be a lot more difficult to do so with the Doctors fingers serving as a pleasant distraction.

The Doctor worked her finger around Yaz’s clit just the way she knew would make her scream, the dampness on Yaz’s underwear adding to her own almost uncomfortable level of arousal. She so badly wanted to slip a hand into her own underwear and tease herself as she watched Yaz squirm desperately on top of her however she knew that the longer she waited the better her release would feel in the end.

Yaz moaned as the Doctor continued to move her fingers on her clit, the pressure in her bladder had her closer than she wanted to admit after so little of the Doctors teasing, she could feel herself building up closer to the edge, and she cried out when the Doctors spare hand pressed gently into her bladder which had started to visibly bulge over the top of her jeans.

“Please, I’m so close, make me come,” Yaz cried out as the Doctor lifted her jumper to exposes Yaz’s aching bladder and stroke her hand over it slowly. She applied more pressure to her girlfriend’s clit and felt her start to tremble in her arms, her breathing heavy and ragged filled with desperate little whines.

“Come for me Yasmin,” the Doctor whispered into Yaz’s ear before biting down slightly, and she felt Yaz’s entire body tense up in her arms. Yaz screamed out the Doctors name as she came, her entire body contracting on the Doctors lap. She felt the Doctors fingers work her through her orgasm as she writhed around.

Once her body had stopped contracting her muscles relaxed and she felt it happen, warm jets of pee started squirting out of her body the moment she’d untensed her muscles and she felt the warmth soak into her jeans and the Doctor below her. The relief was indescribable and Yaz moaned and swears she came again just from the sensation of finally letting go of her aching bladder. Her stream was relentless, it felt as though she had been peeing for hours, but the immense pressure on her bladder had only just started to ease up.

The Doctor moaned, feeling her girlfriends warm pee soak the both of them, she squeezed her thighs together even tighter, so close to coming just from the feel and sight of Yaz peeing on top of her. She thought about how desperate Yaz must have been as she felt the amount of liquid her girlfriend had been holding cover both of their clothes.

As Yaz’s stream finally eased Yaz felt the herself flush and tears start to form in her eyes, as much as she knew it was what the Doctor had asked for she couldn’t help but think maybe she would change her mind and think she was absolutely disgusting for embarrassing herself in front of her on more than one occasion. She turned to look at her girlfriend sadly but was shocked to see the wild look in the Doctors eyes, Yaz didn’t think she’d ever seen such a lustful look on somebody’s face before.

The Doctor lifted her hand and wiped a tear from Yaz’s cheek, “honey don’t cry, I’ve never been more turned on in my life,” Yaz let out a laugh at that, “let’s get you up and into the shower, so we can have some more fun,” the Doctor said slowly easing Yaz off of her lab and admiring the wet stain Yaz had covered both of them in.

The Doctor smiled as she followed Yaz out of the movie room, whatever they were watching completely forgotten ad they headed towards one of the TARDIS bathrooms. As she left she glanced back at the large wet stain on the purple couch and smiled. At least the TARDIS could just sort that one out for her, right now her only concern was shower sex with her beautiful girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so if you somehow know me irl, I am so sorry lmao.


End file.
